Tachiagari Sora
by Hibiki12
Summary: The forgotten twin that always being ignored and bullied, Run away until no where and being adopt by Checkerface? Kawahira . 10 years later she came back to Namimori. Why she came back? Found it in here. Femtsuna X Giotto
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone… I cannot stop about writing this story… and I will write it now…I don't care about my rest now…

Information

"…" Japan talking

'… _.'Thought_

"… _.._ " Italian talkin _g_

* * *

In Sawada residence, There was 2 twin, sister and brother. The twin brother name is Sawada Natsume .He has a red hair and silver eyes and The twin sister name is Sawada Tsunayuki. She has brown hair and brown eyes. The older one is the brother. Their mother name is Sawada Nana and Their father is Sawada Iemitsu.

The brother is smart at study and sport. He really popular between girls and he is kind…Yeah, like hell. He has 2 faces, if in public He will be kind but if he is with her sister he will be really cruel and he always call his sister 'Dame-Tsuna'. His mother always happy with him and when she saw Natsu bully Yuki..she didn't mind.

The sister is kind and always love to read books. When she was bullied by her brother and his gang, she really didn't care but she didn't have grudge with her brother. Her mother always ignore her and pretend that she never exist. Her father is the same but he always never at home.

* * *

At Sawada residence (This is when They are 5 years old

"Mama… where is my lunch?" Tsunayuki asked to her mother

"Huh… Mother? I'm not your mother or something and you don't dare to talk to me lunch just but it yourselves. Here" Nana shouted and she throw money to Tsunayuki

Tsunayuki didn't say anything and go out of the house. Her brother giggled when she being shout by mother.

Back to Tsunayuki~

'Why always me that being shouted and ignored? I didn't do anything wrong' Tsunayuki thought as she went to a park and sit on the swing

Tsunayuki cried

"Why are you crying?" A voice said

Tsunayuki raised her head to see a boy that have orange hair and orange hair

"W-Who are you?" Tsunayuki asked with confused face

"My name is Giotto. What's yours?" Giotto said

"M-My name is Sawada Tsunayuki"

"Tsunayuki… That's a lovely name"

Tsunayuki blushed

"T-Thank you" Tsunayuki said

"Hehe… By the way ,why are you here? Giotto asked

"N-Nothing.. I'm just bored" Tsunayuki stuttered

Giotto that have hyper intuition know that she is lying but he let her be…

"Ohhhh" Giotto said

"I will go so bye" Tsunayuki said as she started to walk away

"Bye..let's meet once again someday" Giotto said, waving his hand

Tsunayuki turned around and smiled a pure smile to him and she start running again

' _Her smile Is pure and she is cute, pretty…What I am thinking'_ Giotto slap his mind and imagine her smile again…He blushed _'Just pray that I can see her tomorrow'_

Tsunayuki arrived at her home

"I'm home" She said

No replied… She know no one will replied

"Oiii..you, start to clean the dish" Nana said

She went to the kitchen and start to clean the dish. Accidently she broke one of the plate and Nana with her brother hear that. They rushed to the kitchen to see Tsunayuki took the piece of the broken plate

"You brat! How dare you break my plate?" Nana shouted as she slapped Tsunayuki

Tsunayuki cried

"You cried! You brat! You should just go and died..get out from this house and never appear again" Nana shouted

Natsume that see this scene only can smiled. Meanwhile Tsunayuki ran away from her house and cried more

Tsunayuki ran at this rain day without destination. One thing she know is run. She run to the park and hug her knees

"Are…why are you crying?" A man asked

Tsunayuki raised her head and meet his eyes. The man has white hair and silver eyes

"M-My mom told… to me leave the house… and never coming back" Tsunayuki sobbed

The man eyes twitched and has dark aura

"Do you want to live with me?" The man asked

"I can?...but" She stuttered

"Don't worry" He patted her head "I will take care of you well not like your family" He smiled

"Promise?" She asked

"Yes.. From now on call me father, ok?"

"Ok, father" She smiled

"From now on your name will be Tsunayuki only.. by the way my name is Kawahira"

Tsunayuki nodded. Kawahira carried her and go to airport

"Father, why are we at the airport?" Tsunayuki asked

"We will go to Italy" Kawahira said

"Italy!" Tsunayuki said as her eyes shine

"You sound like to go to Italy" Kawahira chuckled

"Umm.. I read in the book that Italy is a good place"

"So you like to read books?"

"I like books a lot"

"After we arrived at your new home, I will buy you a lot of books, Ok?"

"Really? Thank you father" Tsunayuki hugged him

Kawahira only can laughed

"Come on, Tsunayuki.. The plane already arrived"

"Ummm.." Tsunayuki said _'Bye bye Japan'_

10 Years later

At the airport

A girl come out from the plane. All the maids and butler bow to her

"Welcome to Japan, Tsunayuki-sama" They said

"Thank you and please don't use formality to me" Tsunayuki said

"I'm sorry but we cannot do that" One of the butler said

Tsunayuki sighed _'Japan..Huh….It's been a long time since I have been here..It's make me remember about that past'_

"Tsunayuki-sama, your car is arrived" A maid said

She look at the car and noticed it was a limousine. Sweat dropped….. Because this car is prepared by Her father so she enter the car.

"Welcome to the Japan, Tsunayuki-sama" The driver said

"Thank you and May I ask what school I'm attending?"

"It's Namimori school, Tsunayuki-sama"

"Thank you for the information"

"No problem, Tsunayuki-sama"

Meanwhile at Sawada residence

"HIIIIIIEEEE! I'm gonna late for school" Natsu said as he rushed to the dining room to eat his breakfast

"Dame-Natsu, hurry up go to school before it's late or else your training will be double" Reborn said as he took a sip of coffee

"Shut up, Reborn" Natsu said as he eat his breakfast

"Be careful, Natsu. Have a nice day" Nana said

"Bye mom" Natsu said as he run to the school

After he arrived at school

"You're late. I'll bite you to the death" Hibari said as he prepare his tonfa

"H-Hibari-san.. I'm already late. If you delay me, I will be more late" Natsu said

"Hum.. Maybe later Herbivore" Hibari said as he walked away

' _That was closed'_ He thought and realized he late. He run to his classroom and glad the teacher hasn't arrived. He walked to his seat

"Good morning, Natsu-san" Kyoko said

"G-G-Good morning, Kyoko-san" Natsu said

"Cih.. He is only Dame-Natsu" One of boys said

"Yea"

Natsu being called Dame-Natsu because his score is so low. He never study again that's why he became this stupid

' _Cih…Maybe I should study'_ Natsu thought

The teacher opened the door. Immediately All students seat at their chair.

"From now on, there will be 2 students that will join us"

Murmur can be heard from the students and the teacher silence them at once

"Please come in" The teacher said

The door open and reveal one girl and one boy. The girl has brown eyes and brown hair that long until her waist. The boy has silver hair and black eyes.

"Please introduce yourselves" The teacher said

"Hello! My name is Tsunayuki. I'm from Italy and nice to meet you"

"Cih… Gokudera Hayato"

Murmur once again spreading among the students until Natsu slammed his hands at his table and pointed at Tsunayuki

"You! Why are you here?" Natsu asked

"I'm sorry, but who are you? I didn't remember meeting with you before" Tsunayuki said

"Don't pretend that you don't know me" Natsu said with threat face

"I'm sorry but this is really the first time I meet you and I am the only child" Tsunayuki said

"Ohh…Sorry.. I thought you are someone I know" Natsu said and sat down

The students only can stared at him…

"Tsunayuki your seat will be beside Kyoko and Hayato your seat will be beside Sawada… Can Kyoko and Sawada raised their hands so they know where you are"

Natsu and Kyoko raised their hands. Hayato and Tsunayki sit on their sit. Before that, Hayato kicked Natsu desk that make him fall and almost everyone laughed, Hayato only let a 'cih' come out from his mouth before he sit in his seat

After class~

"Tsunayuki-san, Can we eat with you?" Kyoko asked with Hana behind her

"Of course you can eat with me" Tsunayuki smiled

"Okay. My name is Kyoko Sasagawa and she is Hana Kurokawa" she said as they sit in front of her

"Nice to meet you Kyoko-san and Hana-san" Tsunayuki said

And they talked to each other until the lunch is finished

"….And the end of lesson today" The teacher said and get out from the class

Tsunayuki get out from the classroom and bumped into someone.

"Ouch…" She said

"Can you stand?" The person that bumped into her said and lend her hand to stand up

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry" She said

"Ahh….It's okay…My name is Giotto and what is yours?" Giotto asked

"My name is….." She being cut by her cellphone "I'm sorry I have to pick up my phone"

"It's okay" Giotto said

Tsunayuki pick up the phone and she end up her call

"I'm sorry, Giotto-san but I have to go" Tsunayuki said and bowed

Tsunayuki immediately rushed to the gate to see the car already at in front of the gate. She immediately enter the car and the driver start the car.

"She looks familiar" Giotto said as he tapped his chin

"Giotto, don't you dare to run away. You have a lot paperwork to do" G shouted as he approach Giotto

"Ehhh… more paperwork…" Giotto complained

"Don't complained you.." G said as he dragged him to his office

 **(A/N: Giotto is the vongola decimo in this story and he is student president of the council . G of course is the vice-president. They are in second year)**

Meanwhile at Giotto office

Giotto doing his paperwork with smile in his paper. Meanwhile G mouth was drop until the floor to see Giotto the one that so and very lazy to do paperwork..right now he is doing his paperwork with smiled..

"Hey,you guys…didn't you feel strange about this.." G said

"Kufufufufufu…it's indeed strange" Daemon said

Alaude only can nodded

"It's strange~" Lampo said

"Hahahaha..It's indeed really strange" Asari said

"IT'S EXTREMELY STRANGE TO THE MAX" Knuckle said

"It's strange right" G said

They all nodded. Meanwhile they are discussed , Giotto already finished ALL his paperwork.

"This is impossible…" G said

"G~ I already finished my paperwork so can I get information about all students in this school" Giotto said

"Ok…sure" G took it and gave it to Giotto "But why?"

"Nothing~ I just curious about something~" Giotto said as he read the information

"Something wrong with you" G said as he slammed his hand on Giotto desk

"Maa Maa calm down G" Asari said

"How can I calm down? It's strange" G said

"I AGREE TO THE EXTREME" Knuckle said

"Kufufufu.. I agree" Daemon said

"Hn" Alaude said

"Where is my cake?~" Lampo asked

"I don't care about that damn cake of your…This is more important" G shouted

"What's wrong G?" Giotto asked

"You are… How can you do your paperwork with smile in your face meanwhile you always complained about it!" G shouted

"Nothing…." Giotto said

"Kufufufu, Let me guess it is a girl right?" Daemon asked

Giotto slightly blush

"Hoo~ It's a girl" Lampo said

"Is that true?" G stared at Giotto

"Etou…." Giotto said " I don't know I just bump with her and I'm just a little curious"

"Ohh…" Daemon said

"That's why you asked about students information" Asari said

Giotto nodded

Meanwhile at Natsu

Natsu as usual walk to his house and when he arrived, he open the …to get some kick in his face

"Ouch..What was that for reborn!" Natsu said

"Dame-Natsu, You are late and I can't believe that you are the candidate successor of decimo in Cielo family" Reborn said

"It's not like my fault that I am one of the candidate" Natsu said as he enter the house

"Natsu-kun~ Hurry up dinner is ready" Nana said

"Okay, mom" Natsu said

Natsu sit in the desk only to stare the food

"Dame-Natsu, Is there something wrong?!" Reborn said as he sit on Natsu head

"Nothing…" Natsu said as he began to eat his dinner

"Tell me or not" Reborn said as Leon changed to a gun and pointed it at Natsu

"Just something bother me in school. There are two new students and I feel weird somehow" Natsu said

"Ohh.." Leon turned back _'I invite Gokudera here to test him but I never hear there is one more transfer student.. This must be interesting'_ Reborn thought and smirked

"Reborn….why are you smiling?" Natsu asked

"Who know.." Reborn smiled

Natsu shivered

"I'm done.. Thank you for the meal.. I'm going to sleep" Natsu said as he going upstairs and went to sleep

"Sleep well because your training tomorrow will be double" Reborn said

"Ehhhhhh!" Natsu whined

"Don't complained" Reborn said, Hit Natsu head with hammer

"Ouch! It's hurt reborn" Natsu said, Rubbed his head because of the pain

"Just go sleep"

"Jeez, I know"

At Tsunayuki Mansion

Her father already have a mansion at Namimori city and Why?Why Tsunayuki go to Namimori city? Here is the Flasback~

 _Tsnayuki is reading a book in library and her father come in_

" _Tsunayuki~ Can you go back to Japan?"_ _Kawahira asked_

" _Sure, but why?"_ _Tsunayuki replied as she put the book on the desk_

" _There is Vongola Decimo and his guardians there plus that shit brother of yours is candidate of decimo in Arceo family so I want you to there"_

" _Why?"_

 _Sweat dropped…._

" _You are the descendant of Reina, the primo of Arceo family so you are the one that deserve the title and Reina wish you to be Decimo of Arceo family too right?and you can search for your guardian there "_

" _Ok Father… Reina always talked to me about it and I'm tired to hear it"_ _Tsunayuki sighed_

' _That's rude of you'_ _Reina communicated_

 _(A/N: Because Tsunayuki is the reincarnation of Reina so they can communicated with each other)_

' _Hehe, but it's the truth anyway'_ _Tsunayuki communicated_

' _So you willing to be the decimo of Arceo family?'_

' _Umm..'_

' _Thank you so much, Tsunayuki…That stupid brother of yours absolutely didn't fit to be the Decimo of Arceo Family and I will talk to you later'_

 _Tsunayuki laughed and Kawahira confused_

" _Don't worry father. I just talked to Reina"_ _Tsunayuki giggled_

" _Ohhh.. but please be careful.. I don't want_ _ **him**_ _and_ _ **his companions**_ _angry to me or they will put me in their hell jail"_ _Kawahira said_

 _Tsunayuki laughed_ _"O-ok, father"_ _Tsunayuki said as she tried to hold back her laugh_

" _You will go tomorrow, Please prepare your stuff"_ _Kawahira said_

 _Tsunayuki nodded and walk to her room_

" _And don't forgot to call me, Okay?"_

 _Tsunayuki look back and smiled_ _"Of course, Father"_ _She walk again to her room_

' _Tsunayuki… She really cheerful now, Thank god I adopt her but_ _ **he**_ _won't angry to me right if I send Tsunayuki to Japan….'_ _He shivered_ _'Hope not'_

Flashback End~

And by the way, Tsunayuki already sleeping but of course before she sleeping. She already call her father

Tomorrow morning at Namimori school

A limousine stop in front of the school. Everyone look at the car full of amazement. The door opened by the driver and Tsunayuki come out from the car

"Have a nice day, Tsunayuki-sama" The driver said and bow

"Thank you" Tsunayuki said as she walked away

Reborn as usual hide and monitoring her and he noticed that Tsunayuki noticed his presence _'This is going to be interesting'_ He thought

After school

Natsu fight with Gokudera and with him winning.. After fighting

(A/N; I'm sorry I am lazy to write the fight…"

"Cih… You are so weak.. Get out from my sight" Natsu said as he walked away with Reborn in his head

Gokudera is desperate. Meanwhile, from the beginning Tsunayuki watch everything and decided to move closer to him

"Tch… Go away" Gokudera said as he noticed someone approach him

"Ummm.. you are hurt" Tsunayuki said

"Leave me alone" Gokudera shouted

But Tsunayuki didn't listen and treat his wound

" I can't leave you alone with this wound" Tsunayuki said

"Why..?"

"Huh..?" Tsunayuki confused

"Why did you help me? I always alone" Gokudera asked

"Do I need reason to help someone, Beside you are not alone… I will be your friend from now on so you don't have to be alone" Tsunayuki said as she smiled

Gokudera eyes widened

"H-Hime" Gokudera said

"Huh?"

"Hime.. From now on I will be your subordinate" Gokudera stand up and bow

"I don't want you to be my subordinate… But I want you to be my friend. Will you be friend with me?" Tsunayuki said

Gokudera shocked… Never in his life he meet someone so kind like Tsunayuki.. Someone always says he useless and don't want to be friend with him.. Now in front of someone there is someone willing to be his friend

"Of course, Hime" Gokudera smiled

"But please don't call me Hime"

"I can't do that Hime, After all Hime is Hime"

"Oh, there is still someone here"

"Your school is over"

"How many teeth do you want to be broken.. Huh!"

"Let me handle this Hime" Gokudera said as he already prepare his dynamite

"Wait, Gokedera-kun" Tsunayuki said but realized that it was too late as the bully already being beaten by Gokudera

"Gokudera-kun…. Let's go" Tsunayuki sighed

"Yes, Hime"

They go to the school gate and noticed that Tsunayuki car already arrived

"Then I will see you tomorrow, Gokudera-kun"

"Yes, See you tomorrow then Hime"

Meanwhile At Giotto office

"I found none! NONE!" Giotto shouted

"Shut up, Giotto!"

"Maa Maa… Calm down"

"Kufufufu.. How can you found none?"

"Hn.."

"Candy" Lampo said in his dream

"I don't find information about her…" Giotto said

"Why don't you go search for her tomorrow?" G asked

Giotto slammed his hand " Nice idea"

"Huh…" Everyone said

Tomorrow at Tsunayuki class

As usual Tsunayuki arrived at school fast and Gokudera enter

"Good morning Hime" Gokudera said

"Ah, Good morning Gokudera-kun"

Everyone shocked to see this even Natsu.. Natsu arried early because he being awaken by a demon.. you know the demon, it was Reborn.. Meanwhile the demon hide in a branch and watch the scene full of excitement…'This is become more interesting' Reborn thought

Suddenly the door slide open to reveal Giotto and Almost all girl scream .In instant surrounded him

"Giotto-sama, what bring you here?"

"Kya, Giotto-sama is so handsome"

"Giotto-sama, please be my boy friend"

"Wow.. He is so handsome"

"I agree"

"Giotto-sama, please give me your phone number"

"Please give my tour autograph"

Giotto sighed.. He know this is gonna be happen so he gonna quick. He look around and found her. He approach her

"Umm… Can you follow me to my office?" Giotto asked

Tsunayuki blinked

"Ehhh?"

"You , what do you want from Hime!" Gokudera said

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun" Tsunayuki said as she stood up

"Then let's go" Giotto said

"I will be back later then" Tsunayuki said

"See you later Hime" Gokudera said

Almost all girls in the feel jealous for Tsunayuki and some of them already planning to torture her

'This is interesting.. Even Vongola Decimo keep a eye for her, I better go now. Mama will worried" Reborn said as he walk back to home

At Giotto office

"So this is the girl you search for" G said

Giotto nodded and sit in his seat

"Can you introduce yourselves?" Giotto asked

"Sure. Hello everyone. My name is Tsunayuki. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Giotto and he is G"

"Hahahaha, My name is Asari Ugetsu"

"Ufufufu , My name is Daemon Spade"

"Alaude"

" Lampo"

"Nice to meet you and why I am here?"

Silence….

"Ano….." Tsunayuki said

"I didn't think about it" Giotto said

"What! You bring her and didn't know what will you do with her! AHHHH" G said

"Maa Maa calm down"

"Nee~Can someone give me candy or something sweet?" Lampo asked

"I have" Tsunayuki said and gave Lampo a candy

"Thank you, Nee-san"

Tsunayuki giggled "no problem"

Meanwhile Everyone stared at her and Tsunayuki have a phone call

"Wait for a moment" Tsunayuki said

"Sure..Have your time" Giotto said

"Hello, Father? What's wrong?"

" _Tsunayuki, they found out that you go to Japan"_

"Ehhh… Seriously?"

" _Yes…. Sorry Tsunayuki.. they force me to tell where you goor not I will bound by their chain.. They are creepy you know" He cried_

"I warn you already Father…"

" _Anyway they are on the way to Japan. Just tell them that you go to Japan with your own will… please"_

"Okay, Father"

" _Do you already met Vongola Decimo and his guardians?"_

"Already"

" _Good, maybe you will fighting with your brother… You mustn't use your full power. Understand?"_

"Of course, Father. If I use my full power, you know what will happened…"

" _Yea… I don't want to remember it" He shivered_

Tsunayuki laughed

"I am at school now. So bye"

" _Bye, Tsunayuki"_

They end the phone

"Huh…" Tsunayuki sighed and sat in the empty chair

"Is there any problem?" Asari asked

"Tons of it" Tsunayuki said as she closed her eyes

"Don't you have class to go?" G said

"Let me rest for awhile…"

"Ufufufufu, but this is President council room"

"I know…." Tsunayuki sighed 'Reina…I have to protect them and stay with them right?" Tsunayuki communicated

'Yea…'

"You know I think I cannot'

"Why!'

'Being with them somehow uncomfortable'

'Because this is the first time you meet with them so it's normal'

'Maybe… Huh.. Do you know when my fight with my brother?'

'A month from now I think.. The ring already waiting for you Tsuna ' She smiled

Tsunayuki smiled

"Tsuna, are you okay? You are smiling on your own" Giotto said

"I'm okay, Vongola Decimo"

Everyone shocked

"H-How?" Giotto stuttered

"Are you enemy?" G said as he prepared his gun

Everyone prepared to attack

"W-Wait a minute!" Tsunayuki said and stand up

"Explained then" Alaude said

Tsunayuki panic

' _This is bad….'_

* * *

This is the end of the chapter. This is bad.. Tsunayuki in the bad position. How can she escaped from this problem? Found out in the next chapter. See you later and don't forget to review XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Everyone. I'm back with new chapter XD Hope you enjoy it. Please Review, favorites and follow .

Information

"…" Japan talking

'…..' Thought

" " Italian talking

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 _Everyone shocked_

" _H-How?" Giotto stuttered_

" _Are you enemy?" G said as he prepared his gun_

 _Everyone prepared to attack_

" _W-Wait a minute!" Tsunayuki said and stand up_

" _Explained then" Alaude said_

 _Tsunayuki panic_

' _This is bad….'_

* * *

"Explained now" G said and glared

' _Why am I always get trouble?'_ Tsunayuki sobbed

"Hello, missy~ We are waiting for answer" Daemon said with his scythe swing around by him

"Wait, Guys! This girl wasn't an enemy" Giotto said

"And How do you know?" G glared

"My hyper intuition told me about it"

"Yea, that weird intuition of yours" G rolled his eyes

"It's not weird!" Giotto shouted

"Maa~ Maa~ Everyone, let's calm down" Asari tried to calm them down

Alaude was already attack Tsunayuki and Tsunayuki easily avoided it. Now That's catch everyone attention.

"…Um.." Tsunayuki started " I went to Japan because my father told me and my descendant keep talking to me about ten years and it's sometimes annoying so I came here. I won't do any harm to Vongola Family, I swear in my name"

" Why your father told you to Japan and What descendant?" Giotto asked

Tsunayuki smiled

"You cannot know now. There will be a time that you will know"

"Why not now" Alaude asked

"Cannot. If you don't mind, I have to go to my class" Tsunayuki bowed

"You aren't going anywhere" Alaude said as he prepared his handcuffs

Meanwhile the others already sat and watch them. Daemon only smirked, Giotto little panicked, Asari only laughed, Lampo keep asking his candy or cake, G already prepared his gun, Knuckle only shouted 'EXTREME'

"Wait!" Tsunayuki shouted and call his father

' _What is it Tsunayuki?... They already came there ..OMG THIS IS BAD' He panicked_

' _Not that' She shouted_

' _So what is it?'_

' _I get some trouble and Vongola decimo cloud guardian want to fight me'_

' _How?'_

' _I talk to them and accidently called Giotto 'Vongola Decimo' and they suspicious now'_

' _Just fight him'_

' _But…'_

' _I know that you don't want but just hold back your power'_

' _Okay'_ Tsunayuki sighed and end her call

"Hey, How long that you will ignore me" Alaude said as black aura started to surround him

"Umm….. do you have training room here or something?" Tsunayuki asked

"We have, come this way" Giotto said and walked to the training room with everyone following him

"READY?" G said

Alaude and Tsunayuki nodded

"START!"

Alaude launch the first attack and Tsunayuki avoided it

"HIE!" She shouted and started to ran away

"Did she just shouted 'HIE'?" Asari asked

"I think so…" G said

"When in my office, she is really calm" Giotto sweat dropped

"Too calm if I can say" Daemon said

"Pray that she okay to the EXTREME" Knuckle shouted

"Daemon~"

Everyone startled to see Elena running to their way

"Nufufufufu, why are you here, Elena?"

"Of course I came to visit~ So why are you guys here?" Elena titled her head to the right side with her finger touch her cheek

Daemon pointed at Alaude that still attack Tsunayuki and Tsunayuki avoided it. Of course, after see this everyone will panicked..Well, Not all..

"WHAT! Why you don't try to stop them?"

"Heh, why should we?" G said

"But!"

"Elena, watch out!" Daemon shouted

"H-huh?" Elena startled to see cloud flame head towards her direction. Everyone tried to stop it even Alaude the one that responsible for it. Meanwhile, Elena already tried to protect her but fail. The attack already hit her and she fainted

"Elena!" Daemon said as she walked to her

"Knuckle!" Giotto shouted

"I know" Knuckle said as he heal her

"How is she?" Daemon asked

"It's bad, she didn't have time to use protection" Knuckle said

"This is bad" Daemon said as he glared at Alaude "It's your fault"

"Ummmm.. How is she?" Tsunayuki asked

"She is in critical condition if I have to say" Knuckle said

"I see…" Tsunayuki said "Move please"

"HUH?" Daemon shouted "Don't you see that knuckle tried to heal her?"

Everyone eyes in the family darkened because it's rare to see Daemon shouted. The last time he shouted is when Some enemy tried to attack Elena and that enemy is annihilated in instant.

"I said move" Tsunayuki raised her head and show that her eyes that brown became red

"…Okay" Knuckle said as he moved

Tsunayuki moved closer to her and use some weird flames that the color was white but surprisingly Elena wound heal in an instant. Everyone eyes widened

"W-W-What?!" G shouted

"How?" Knuckle asked

"This isn't real" Giotto blinked his eyes few times

"I-Impossible" Asari said

"Ore-sama think it's weird" Lampo said as he pointed at Elena and stop when Daemon glared at Him

"Hm.." Alaude nodded

"Her wound heal in an instant.. HOW?!" Daemon asked as he look at Tsunayuki

"I'm sorry but I can't say that to you for now" Tsunayuki said as she walked towards to the exit " Besides… I will always stay with you guys" Tsunayuki smiled

Her smiled made everyone blushed especially Giotto

"Bye" She waved her hands and gone

"I think we owe her one" Asari smiled

"Yea.." Everyone answered

Meanwhile Tsunayuki walked on the hallway when she heard a commotion from outside and she went there

"Ummm.. What's happening here?"

"Yamamoto tried to jump from the roof"

"EHHH!"

"Yamamoto, stop it"

Tsunayuki run to the roof and found that Takeshi already climbed the fence

"Arah… You are the transfer student,right?"

"Y-yes"

"Why are you here?"

"What? Of course for stopping you"

"Don't need to stop me. You see this" Yamamoto raised his broken hand "My hand is broken and I'm only good at baseball. If I don't have anything, why should I live?"

"Who says you don't have anything?"

"I have no-" Takeshi said as Tsunayuki cut him

"No, you don't. You still have your father. What will your father say that he know that you are suicide. His world will be crumble. So.. Live for your father"

Takeshi eyes widened " Ahh.. That's right, Thank you " He get down from the fence.

That's when the door slammed open

"Hime!"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun"

"Are you okay ,Hime?"

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun"

"And you dare to hurt Hime, I will kill you in my law of mafia"

' _He have his own rule'_ Tsunayuki thought and sweat dropped

"Mafia? That's intresting. Let me join too. I bet Tsunayuki is the boss"

"You! This isn't game you baseball freak and don't get to close to Hime"

"HaHaHa…"

Tsunayuki started laughing

"You guys are funny"

Meanwhile In the shadow, Reborn watch them every single detail of it _'Who are you really? Tsunayuki? I have to asked Baka-Natsu about this'_ and he gone

At Sawada residence

"Baka-Natsu, Do you hiding something?" Reborn asked suddenly

Natsu startled "W-What?"

Reborn eyebrow twitched

"You're hiding something"

"I-I'm not"

"Tell me Baka-Natsu" Reborn said as Leon changed to a gun

When he want to answer, Nana already call them for dinner

"We will continue tomorrow" Reborn said as he walked to downstairs

' _Cih… That girl'_ Natsu growled

* * *

Tomorrow morning

Tsunayuki walked to the school because she didn't want to use car anymore .In the way, She meet with Yamamoto and Hayato

"Good morning, Hime" Gokudera bowed

"Good morning, Tsuna" Yamamoto

"Good morning, you two"

"Tsuna, you don't go to school by car?"

"Nope, I like walking so I ask my father to told them I don't need them to go to school by car"

"As expected from Hime"

"Ciaossu~"

"You are Reborn!"

Yamamoto confused. Tsunayuki already know him

"Cute~" Tsunayuki giggled

"Hahahahaha, Nice to meet you again kid"

"So your name is Reborn?"

"Yes" Reborn said as he raised his hat

"What are you doing here?"

"Just who are you?"

Tsunayuki smirked "I'm Tsunayuki"

Reborn lowered his head

"I see" Reborn said as he walked away

"Be careful, Reborn-san" Tsunayuki said as she waved to him to him

"Let's go Hime"

"Ahh.."

"You don't want to be late you know. Hibari will bite you to death" Yamamoto said

"Bite to death?" Tsunayuki confused

"Ahhh, In our school there Is school prefect that protect our school but if you broke the school rule, He will punish you"

"What!" Tsunayuki shouted

"We only have 5 minutes left Hime" Gokudera said calmly

"How can you stay calm. Let's hurry" Tsunayuki said as she start running to school

"Of course, Hime" Gokudera said as he followed her

"Hahaha, wait for me" Yamamoto said as he followed them

After a few minutes of running

"We are late" Tsunayuki said as she reach the school gate

Suddenly there are tonfas barely almost hit her but she avoided it on the time

"W-W-What?"

"You! How dare you try to hit hime"

"Hello there Hibari" Yamamoto casually waved to him

"For breaking the rules, I will bite you to the death"

"But you are making us more late than now" Tsunayuki said

"I'll bite you to death"

Hibari quickly attacked Tsunayuki but She easily dodge it and that's make Hibari mad a little

"Stop dodging" Hibari said as he charged again but she avoided it

"Enough" Tsunayuki said as she flipped Hibari

Hibari grunted

"Cih, Release me now" Hibari said

Tsunayuki released him

"Wow, It's cool Tsunayuki"

"As expected from Hime"

Tsunayuki just realized what she did and panicked "HIIIEEE! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but I'm already late so good bye" She run to the school after she bowed

"Wait Hime/Tsunayuki" Gokudera and Yamamoto said as they followed her

'Cih..That omnivore is intresting' Hibari said as he walked to Discipline Committee office

After a while, He arrived and called Kusakabe

"Yes, Kyoya-sama"

"I need data about students"

"But why Kyoya-sama?"

"Just give me **now** and bring Tsunayuki here"

"Okay, Kyoya-sama"

Kusakabe go to Her classroom and slide the door

"Excuse me but I am here to call Tsunayuki to Diiscipline Committee office now"

Everyone murmur

"Why?" Tsunayuki asked as she stand up in front of him

"Kyoya-sama told me to . I don't know the reason"

"Oh..Okay. Excuse me Nezu-Sensei"

"O-O-Okay" Nezu said

"I will follow you hime" Gokudera said as he stand up

"Me too" Yamamoto said

' _Why that person resembles her? Even the name… Cih.. I should kill her in the past'_ Natsu thought

Meanwhile Tsunayuki, Gokudera and Yamomoto followed Kusakabe to The office . When he in front of the office, He knocked first before slide the door and they enter the office

"I bring her, Kyoya-sama" Kusakabe said

"Good job. Now you may leave"

"Okay" He leave the room

"Omnivore, Join Discipline committee" Hibari said

"H-Huh? You talk to me" Tsunayuki startled

"Who else" Hibari groaned

"But why me?"

"Because you are strong and I can ask you to fight me anytime" Hibari smirked

"E-E-EH?"

"You can't just told Hime like that"

"What?" Hibari glared at him

"It's okay, Gokudera-san. I will join"

Hibari smirked

"But H-Hime"

"It's okay" Tsunayuki smiled

"Maa~ Maa~ If Tsunayuki join, I will join"

"Cih, If Hime join me too"

"But what should I do?"

"You will be working to be my secretary and you will do paperwork. Do it now" Hibari said as he pointed at a lot not only a lot it ten stacks of paper work…Helll!

"Sure~" Tsunayuki smiled

Hibari eyebrow twitched…He never know that there will be a person that so happy to do that paper work..Even he didn't want to..

After only Thirty minutes, that huge amount of paperwork already finished. Gokudera and Yamamoto already back to class because Hibari told them. At first they refused but Tsunayuki say it's okay and they leave…Back to here, Hibari keep his form even he is shocked that the paperwork is finished

"I'm finished, Kyoya-san"

"Ahhh…." Kyoya said

"Can I go now"

"Hn.." Kyoya nodded

"Then see you tomorrow, Kyoya-san"

Hibari came out and heard a voice

"Jeez, How can you are his sister?"

"Yea, You don't deserve it"

"Right?"

They laughed afterwards

Tsunayuki eyes darkened and go there. She spotted 3 person surrounded a person that have purple hairs and purple eyes. She has eyes patch but she didn't care about it..

"You guys, what are you doing?" She asked

"Huh?"

"Go away, you bitch" The bully said as she tried to slapped her but being pushed out

"Leave now"

"W-What!"

"I said now" She shouted

"CIH, just remember we will came back for revenge"

They run away and Tsuanyuki approach the girl

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yes" She stuttered

"I'm glad…. So what is your name?"

"Chrome.. Chrome Dokuro"

Tsunayuki smiled

"I see.. You should be careful you know..There are so much bullies now"

"T-Thank you for saving me"

"No problem but why are you out here?"

"But it's time to lunch now"

"E-EEHHH!"

Tsunayuki ran to her class in instant and take her lunch box. Gokudera and Yamamoto already at roof maybe…. Then she remember she leave Chrome alone there and she rushed there and saw Chrome still there

"S-Sorry to leave you here..Do you want to eat lunch with me?"

"E-E-Eh? But ii didn't bring lunch box with me…."

"Then shared with me" Tsunayuki smiled

"I-I-Is it okay?"

"Sure, Come on"

Tsunayuki pulled her hand and run with her to the roof

"I'm arrived" she said

"Hime, but who is she" He pointed at Chrome

Chrome hid behind Tsunayuki

"Her name is Chrome Dokuro and she will eat with us"

"Nice to meet you. My name is Yamaoto Takeshi"

"Tch..Gokudera Hayato"

"Gokudera-san.. manners please"

"I'm sorry Hime" He said as he slammed his head to the floor

"Y-you didn't have to do that Gokudera-san…" She sweat dropped

Tsunayuki sit

"Come on Chrome. Sit beside me"

"S-sure"

They spend their times together at lunch

' _It's nice with them'_ Chrome thought

"So chrome, where is your class?"

"I-it's in 1-A…"

"EHH! We are in the same class"

"Hahahahaha.. I never noticed it thought"

"I-It's because I'm in car accident"

"What! Are you okay? Fine? Sick?" Tsunayuki asked worriedly

"I-I-I'm fine.. Thank you"

' _She is fine because there are someone use illusions to make her lost organ..'_ she thought

"IF you hurt you must tell us, Okay?" Tsunayuki said

"O-Okay…"

"Tch , if that Hime want I'm okay with me"

"Hahaha, we got new friend"

Chrome eyes widened _'Friends…That sound nice'_ She thought and smiled

The bell ringing. After they hear that, they go to class only to get stared by their classmate…After awhile, the school was over

"Let's go home" Tsunayuki raised her both hand in the air

"Hahaha ,Tsuna you look tired"

"Hime , are you tired?"

"A-A-Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, guys.. You worried to much" Tsunayuki smiled "But I have something to do so you guys go home first"

At first they refused but because Tsunayki told them they went home without her. After that, when she want to call her father, She was bumped by Giotto

"Ouch…"

"Ahhh, I'm sorry" Gitto said

They look at each other

"I'm really sorry, Tsunayuki but I'm really at emergency now" He want to start running but stop when someone grab his collar

"Where are you going?" G asked darkly

"I want to go!"

"No way! Do your paperwork"

"But G I HATE PAPERWORK AND NEVER LIKE IT" He shouted

"Shut up! It's your job"

Tsunayuki laughed at the scene in front of her. Both of them look at her

"I'm sorry.." Tsunayuki wiped her tears because she laugh to much

"What is so funny?" G hissed

"You guys look like dog and cat that fighting you know that?" Tsunayuki titled her side innocently

"WHAT!"

"Calm down G.." Giotto said

"But if that paperwork, I can help you though"

"You can?" he hold her hands with his eyes full of sparkles

"…Yes…" Tsunayuki sweat dropped

"Then let's go" Giotto ran with Tsunayuki with him.. Leaving G alone

"What the hell was going on?" G said as he shook his head

At Giotto office….It was full of paperwork with his guardians in it…

"Giotto-san, How can it so much like this?"

Giotto laughed a little "I skipped it in one weeks…" He shyly rubbed his head

"So let's start working.. Giotto-san, you can sit there while I'm working"

"E-E-Eh?" He stuttered

His guardian look at her in surprised looks. No one! NO ONE AT ALL willing to do paperwork

"It's okay~ Just sit"

"O-Okay" He sat down at empty chair

After One hours thirty minutes…

Everyone mouth dropped except Daemon and Alaude who keep their cool, The paperwork that full the office already done by Tsunayuki. She only have to do 5 more paper..

"Finished~" Tsunayuki said as she put the last paper in the stacks

"Wao~" Alaude smirked

"EXTREME" Knuckle shouted

"Nufufufufu~"

Asari only laughed a little and Giotto only have a blank look. Suddenly G slammed the door

"Giotto, Hurry up to finished that damn paperwork…' G said and stopped when he see all that paperwork was already done

"Impossible…" G said as he dropped his gun at the shocked

"It's real, G….." Giotto said

"But…." He pointed at the paperwork that was done

"That's really really REAL" Giotto said

"Then I will take my leave then" Tsunayuki said as she leaves

"Thank you for your hard work" Giotto said before she leaves

After Tsunayuki leaves, G told Giotto why he cannot do his paperwork like her..

* * *

At Sawada residence

" **What is the meaning of this**?" Reborn asked darkly

"What?" Natsu asked

" **THIS** " Reborn said as he put some paper in front of him

Natsu read them and flinched

"Why you don't tell me that you have a twin sister!" He glared at him

"Why should I tell you?" Natsu asked innocently

Before he finished his sentence, He was silent by a gun that stick in head

"Now answer my question"

"Y-Y-Yeah…" He said as cold sweat dropped from his forehead

"Now let's start" Reborn said as he smirked darkly that made Natsu shiver

* * *

That's the end of the chapter.. Sorry for the late update and don't blame me if my grammar is not good..English isn't my real language.. Well I hope you like it.. I appreciate if you want to review,favorite and follow this story


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, Everyone. I'm back with new chapter. Thank you for the one that review, favorite and follow my story. I'm really grateful.I won't waste my time, so here we go~

* * *

Information about the age of the character~

Kyoya, Mukuro, Giotto, G, Asari 16

Knuckle 17

Daemon, Alaude 18

Tsunayuki, Natsume, Chrome, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera 15

Lambo 7

They all in high school division

* * *

 **Preview**

" _Why should I tell you?" Natsu asked innocently_

 _Before he finished his sentence, He was silent by a gun that stick in head_

" _Now answer my question"_

" _Y-Y-Yeah…" He said as cold sweat dropped from his forehead_

" _Now let's start" Reborn said as he smirked darkly that made Natsu shiver_

* * *

"First, What is your twin sister name?"

"Sawada Tsunayuki"

' _Tsunayuki…that's the same name with the transfer student'_ He thought for awhile _'Ahh..No way..'_

"Then where is your twin sister?"

"Gone"

Reborn frowned " So you don't know where is she?"

"Of course, I don't know. She is just an unwanted child after all. No one care about her" Natsu fold his hand

" **What**?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Tch.. So when she was gone?"

"10 years ago"

"Why she was gone?"

Natsu giggled "Of course because no one wanted her to lived"

" **You** " Reborn said as Leon change back

"Go to sleep now. Tomorrow, I will give you hard training"

Natsu scoffed "Whatever.." Natsu said as he went to his bed and sleep

Meanwhile Reborn went out from Natsu's room and write letter to Nono

 _To Nono_

 _I'm still training Dame-Natsu but I found something strange. Sawada Natsu have twin sister. She was gone 10 years ago. Her name was SawadaTsunayuki. I'm investigating about this now. If I have some news, I will tell you_

 _Sincerely, Reborn_

Nono drop this letter in his table after he read this as he think about it ' How can this possible? She was missing" Nono drop a tear coming out from his eyes 'I miss her smile'

Flashback start~

 _Nono and Iemitsu went to Japan to visit Iemitsu family. When he arrived, He spotted A woman that have brown hair which is Nana and A boy that have red hair._

" _Nana, Natsume. This is my boss, Timoteo"_

" _Nice to meet you, Timoteo-san. My name is Nana and this is Sawada Natsume"_

" _Hello" Natsu said_

" _You are lovely woman as he said"_

" _Arah~ Thank you for the praise"_

" _Anyway, Let's go home"_

 _They went home. Meanwhile, Tsunayuki was still in her room. She was told she cannot get out from her room_

" _So you are here to rest.." Iemitsu start talking_

" _Ahhh… He even didn't smile to me"_

 _They silent for awhile. Then they saw Natsume have a sky flames and Timoteo calm the flame down and Natsume fell sleep. After a few minutes of dinner, Iemitsu and Natsume already sleeping. Timoteo sit in the balcony . That's when Tsunayuki come out from the her room_

" _Mom… Can I get dinner?"_

 _A tick mark appear in her head but she calm down herself 'There is guest.. Calm down..' She thought_

" _Of course, Tsunayuki" She said as she got food for her and gave it to her_

" _Thank you mom"_

" _Don't you dare to call me mom" Nana whispered to Tsunayuki_

 _Tsunayuki lowered her head and head towards the balcony to eat. She didn't noticed Timoteo there._

" _Who are you, little girl?"_

 _Aichi look at Timoteo and shocked "E-E-Eto…."_

 _Timoteo pat her head "My name is Timoteo and You are?_

" _My name is Sawada Tsunayuki.. Nice to meet you, Timoteo-san.."_

" _You can call me grandpa if you want"_

" _Really?" Tsunayuki asked with sparkles in her eyes_

 _Timoteo chuckled "Of course"_

" _Then grandpa, it is" Tsunayuki smiled_

 _Timoteo smiled "Finally…" Tsunayuki said_

" _Huh?"_

" _Finally Granpa smiled"_

 _Timoteo shocked to see that the little girl in front her see through him_

" _Thank you"_

 _Tsunayuki nodded and proceed to eat her dinner and Timoteo think about something 'How can Iemitsu didn't tell me about her? Maybe I can ask her'_

" _Nee..Tsunayuki.. Why are you locked yourself In your room and where you get that bruises?"_

 _Tsunayuki lowered her head "My family told me to and this bruises I got from some bullies"_

 _Timoteo raised an eyebrow "I see…."_

" _You don't have to worry , Grandpa. I'm fine" Tsunayuki give him a smile_

' _Her smile is so pure and beautiful' He thought_

" _Anyway Grandpa. Have a nice holiday in Japan" Tsunayuki stand up_

" _Good bye" Tsunayuki bowed before she went back to her room_

 _After a week, Timoteo and Iemetsu back to Italy_

End of Flahback~

"Should I send Xanxus to search for her?" Timoteo said and he thought it for awhile "But Giotto won't like it… What should I do?" He said as he rub his forehead

"Ok… I decided it" He said as he reach his cellphone and call someone

" _What is it?"_

" _I need you to go to my office now"_

" _Tch, I don't want to"_

" _Please…"_

" _Tch, Fine"_

" _Thanks"_

After 15 minutes

"VOOIIIIII! Why are we here?"

"Ushishishi…I like to know too"

"That's right~"

"Yare Yare, I'm wasting my time"

"Shut up, trash"

"Thank you for coming"

"What I am doing here?" Xanxus asked

"I'm need you to find a person" Timoteo said

"VOOOIIII! We are not police!"

"Shut up for awhile. Boss was talking now" Levi said

"Why?" Xanxus asked

"Ushishishi, You don't think he will accept, right?"

"I'm wasting time now…"

"Just granted this one wish of mine"

"Fine, what is it?"

"I'm need you to find Sawada Tsunayuki. Can you?"

"…Did we get payed?" Mammon asked

"I will gave a lot"

Mammon smirked "Boss, accept it…"

"Ushishishi, Beside I'm bored"

"Hihihihi, That's true boss~" Lussuria said

"VOOOOOIIIII! I disagree with it"

"Shut up, trash!" Xanxus said as he threw bottle of wine to Squalo

"VOOOIII ! What was that for?"

"Fine.. I will take it"

"Thank you…"

"Tch.. Let's go"

They went out

"Boss, why are you accept that mission?"

"Because I think it will be interesting" He smirked

Meanwhile all member look at their boss confused. Somewhere a certain brunette sneeze

Tomorrow at Namimori High school

"Now, you must like me. The elite from university.." Nezu-sensei start his lecture

The students are busy with their own doing. After awhile, the bell ringing

"That's the end of the class" Nezu-Sensei said

"Stand up" The leader said

"Thank you very much, Sensei" The students said and bowed

"Good bye class" Nezu-Sensei went out from the class

"Then see you later, Gokudera-kun, Yamomoto-kun and Chrome-chan" Tsunayuki said

"Bye, Hime. See you tomorrow" Gokudera said and bow

"Bye, Tsuna. See you tomorrow" Yamamoto said

"G-Good b-bye, too" Chrome said shyly

After she leaves, She bumped to three kids on the way back home.. A boy holding a book, one more boy have a black-white clothes like a cow and have Afro hair. One girl that wears Chinese suit

"Huh?" Tsunayuki said and look closer to _them 'They are Ranking Fuuta Delle Stella, Lambo from Bovino family, and I-pin which is the student of Fon'_ She thought

"OOIII! Wait you kids"

Tsunayuki saw 10 people wearing Black suit tried to capture them

"Nee~ Are you guys being chased by them?" Tsunayuki asked

The three of them nodded

"Tch…" Tsunayuki said as she stand in front of the kids

"OOIII! You bitch, move from our away" One of them said

A tick mark appear in Tsunayuki said "Huh..bitch you say" Tsunayuki murmured "I'll kill you"

5 minutes later..

"Finished" Tsunayuki said as she clean her hands

All of them being beaten up but the one that really beaten up is the one that called her 'Bitch' earliar

"Are you guys okay?"

"Y-Yes…" They trembled

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you" Tsunayuki smiled

"Nee…Nee-san…What is your name?" Lambo asked

"My name is Tsunayuki and you guys?"

"My name is Lambo"

"I-pin"

"Fuuta"

"And why are you here? Where are your parents?"

"They aren't here" Fuuta said

"My dad told me to kill Reborn if I want to go home" Lambo said

"I'm only have master" I-pin said

"So where are they?" Tsunayuki asked

"We don't know.." They said sadly

"Then where are you live?"

"Don't have" Fuuta said as he grab his book harder

Tsunayuki smiled "Then do you guys want to live with me?"

"E-EH?" They shouted

Tsunayuki chuckled "I'm serious.. So you guys want?"

"Yup" They nodded

"That's good. So let's go~"

"Nee, can we call you Yuki-nee?" Lambo asked

"I-pin agree" I-pin said

"But why Yuki not Tsuna?" Tsunayuki asked

"Because Nee-san heart is as pure as snow.. So can we?" Fuuta asked with sparkle eyes

Tsunayuki eyes widened "Sure"

They cheered "Now let's go" Tsunayuki carried I-pin and Lambo in her left hand, Meanwhile in her right hand, She hold Fuuta hands

Tomorrow morning at Sawada Residence

"HHIIIIEEEE! " Natsu shouted "What was that for Reborn!"

"You didn't wake up" Reborn smirked

"But it's only 5 Am in the morning!"

"Shut up, Dame- Natsu" Reborn kick Natsu in the face

"Ouch…" Natsu said as he rub his face

"Run around Namimori tenth time"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Do it" Reborn said as he pointed gun at him

Tch, Fine" Natsu said as he walked out from the house to run

Reborn stared at his letter from Nono _'Huh…. This is problem but it's good for his training'_ Reborn smirked

(Someone which is still running sneezed)

* * *

At Japan airport

"VVOOOIIII, Finally we arrived" Squalo shouted

"Shut up, trash" Xanxus said as he threw wine to Squalo

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Squalo shouted

"Yare.. Yare, I'm wasting time" Mammon said as she counted her money

"Ushishshi, Shut up Mammon" Bel said as he played with his knifes

"Mou~ We finally arrived at Japan" Lussuria said

"Boss, what should we do next" Levi said

"Tch, how can I know, Trash!"

"Our only clue is her photo when she is child" Lussuria said

"Ushishishi, Just ask his brother"

"Tch, Let's go" Xanxus said

* * *

 **At Namimori high school**

Giotto and his guardians as usual at his office but his hyper intuition told him something will happen soon and his action didn't go unnoticed by his guardians

"Giotto, Are you okay?" G asked

"I don't know, G. My hyper intuition told me there will be something bad will happen soon"

"How bad is it?" Asari asked seriously, which means he is in battle mode

"Bad enough to make me shivered. It wasn't enemy but….I just don't know" Giotto said

Now that's catch everyone attention. It's really rare to see Giotto shivered because his hyper intuition..

"Huh, what will happen?" Giotto said as he sighed

"Who knows" G said

"Maa~ Maa~ let's just wait" Asari said

"Just pray to the extreme" Knuckle said as he pray

Daemon and Alaude just keep silent

At Tsunayuki class

Nezu-Sensei was already lecture them about being 'Elite' like him almost ten times he told them today. Every students already bored with it and decided to talk with each other. Of course that action made Nezu-sensei angry and lecture them more. The students sighed more and finally the bell ringing

' _Finally'_ All students thought

"Tch, I want to lecture you more but it was the end of the lesson and don't bother the greeting" Nezu-Sensei said as he leaves the room

The students murmur about Nezu-Sensei boring or something. The door open as in instant they sit down. They excepted the teacher to came but the one that came was a group that consist 6 people that was stranger to them. One have scar in his face and wearing coat. There was one that have spiky hair that wearing black jacket and beard ,A long hair man which is silver, a man with red ,brown and green, a man with spiky yellow hair wearing tiara

"U-Um, who are you guys here?" The class leader asked

"Shut up, trash" Xanxus said as he pointed his gun at him

The leader already passed out because shocked. Meanwhile, all students tremble except Tsunayuki, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Chrome only shivered a little

' _Varia? Why are they here?'_ Tsunayuki thought

' _Varia is that Vongola Family's elite, independent assassination team, but why are they here in Japan?'_ Gokudera thought

"Trash, which one is Sawada Natsume?" Xanxus asked

All students pointed at Natsu at once. That make Natsu look terrified..

"OOii,Trash!"

"Y-Yes" Natsu stuttered

"Ushishishi, he's scared" Bel chuckled

Levi only nodded and Lussuria only pity him. Mammon took her camera and took pictured probably for selling and blackmail. Squalo as usual shouted 'VVOOOIII'

"Where is Sawada Tsunayuki?" Xanxus said

Tsunayuki stiffened

"I-I Don't know" Tsunayoshi said

"HUH!" Xanxus shouted

"HHIIIEEE! I really don't know" Natsu said

"Tch, this trash is wasting my time" Xanxus said

"Boss, why don't you ask Vongola Decimo. He is in this school" Mammon said

"Told me earlier trash!" Xanxus shouted as he leaves the room.

Of course, The varia followed their leader leaving a awkward class.

At Giotto office

Giotto was working for his paperwork. Suddenly his office door was slammed forceful by someone. It was reveal Xanxus and Varia.

"Oii, Trash!" Xanxus said

"What…." Giotto said lazily, he already tired because his paperwork and now he have to handle his cousin…. This is the worst day for him. His guardians was doing their mission… All of them.. How can all of them went to mission when there are crisis here!

"VVOOOIIII! We ar-" Squalo said but before he finished that sentence he was being hit by a bottle of wine "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID BOSS" He shouted

"Shut up, trash" Xanxus said as he sit at the cushion

"Ushishishi, boss is frustrated" Bel said

"Yare Yare…"

"Boss, what should we do?"

"Tch, how should I knew!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Giotto sighed

"Tch, that grandpa told me to search someone that name Sawada Tsunayuki so we came here" Xanxus said

"SO?" Giotto said

"Mou~ Help us already" Lussuria said

"Huh… Fine" Giotto said as he called someone to checked

"Wait for a minute. The informant already tried to search" Giotto said

"Tch, fine"

A few minutes later-

Giotto got a phone call so he answered. The one that phone Giotto was the informant that Giotto told to search Sawada Tsunayuki.

'Hello, so you got it?'

'…..I'm really sorry, vongola decimo but we can't found anything'

Giotto blinked 'A re you kidding?'

'I'm sorry but I'm not, Vongola Decimo'

'Huh..okay'

Giotto end his call

"Sorry, but we can't find anything about her" Giotto said that made them shocked "…But I know a girl that have name 'Tsunayuki'" Gitto tap his chin

"Call her, trash!" Xanxus shouted

Giotto sighed "..Fine" Giotto walked out from his room

After a while, He arrived at Tsunayuki class and opened the door. When he enter the class, all girl shout in happiness except Tsunayuki and all boys are jealous about it except Gokudera and Yamamoto

"Excuse me ,Sensei. I have business with Tsunayuki"

"Sure" Sensei said

Gokudera and Yamamoto wanted to complained but Tsunayuki stop them. Chrome is still shy but say good luck to Tsunayuki which make Tsunayuki smiled.

On the way, Tsunayuki lost her balance that make her fall, but before she fall, She was caught by Gitto who his hand wrapped around her waist and other hand was at the back of her neck. Both of them blushed, They are now in really awkward situation.

"…..Umm… You can release me now.." Tsunayuki shyly said

"Oh… sorry" Giotto released her

Awkward silence…

"Ano…. Thanks for catching me from falling" Tsunayuki said with a slight blush in her face

"Ahh…" Giotto said as he have a slight blush in his face "Ahh, let's go to my office"

Tsunayuki nodded and walked to Giotto office with him waling beside her. After awhile, they arrived

"Finally trash!" Xanxus said

"Ushishshi, Boss it tired for waiting" Bel said

"It's wasting my time to get more money" Mammon said

"I have to agree, boss" Levi said

"Mou~ It's just a mission" Lussuria said

Tsunayuki just stared at them, shown no hint of fear of something and sit at the empty chair

"So why I am here?" Tsunayuki asked

"Ummm… Ask them" Giotto pointed at the Varia

"Well?" Tsunayuki asked to Varia

"VVOOOIII! We come here to search a girl name' Sawada Tsunayuki'"

Tsunayuki froze in the spot and sighed

"What was the connection with me?" Tsunayuki said as she rubbed her temple

"Your name Is Tsunayuki, right!" Squalo shouted

"Yes, it is" Tsunayuki said "And you think I am that 'Sawada Tsunayuki'" Tsunayuki scoffed "Don't make me laugh, My name is only Tsunayuki" Tsunayuki stared darkly at them

This made all of them stared at her... _'she seems like angry'_ They all thought

"Ushishishi.." Bel only can laughed

' _Tsunayuki, calm down..calm down..huh…'_ Tsunayuki thought

"Oii, Trash. Change your name to Sawada Tsunayuki so we can free from this mission" Xanxus growled and already prepare his gun if she refused

" **No** " Tsunayuki said darkly

"Tch.." Xanxus said as he already aim to shot her

"OOII, Xanxus. She is just a citizen" Giotto said and he remember Elena accident and her flame "…Or not…"

That word made they raised an eyebrow

"Huh… I'm wasting my time here… bye" Tsunayuki stand up but surrounded by knifes

"Ushishishi, but we can't do that. "

"Yare Yare, Just change your name already. Is it so hard?" Mammon said

"VVOOII! Just change it"

"Guys, calm down.." Giotto sighed. He already wanted to enter his boss mode but he didn't want to fight Xanxus again. It's tiring for him especially His guardians is on mission

"Why not you guys changes into that name!" Tsunayuki said, She already irritated now.

"Ushishishi, just do it _princessa_ " Bel said as he stand in front of her only to get glared by her red eyes

" **Move** " Tsunayuki said as she release amount of killing intent

That makes all of them freeze including Giotto and Xanxus. They have cool sweat drop from their forehead. They never see anyone with much of this killing intent before. It was frightening and it's so hard to breath under this killing intent. Bel the one that didn't want to die , release his knifes from her and back off. After he released the knife, the killing intent disappear.

"…Sorry" Tsunayuki said before she leaves the room

From that day, All in the room make a note to themselves 'Not to mention the name Sawada Tsunayuki or make her change into that name'. That name became taboo for them

"…"

"…"

"That was scary, boss….." Levi admitted

"Tch…" Xanxus growled

"Ushishishi, boss. I have to agree with that" Bel said

"VVOOIII, Stupid boss. She has Varia qualiy" Squalo shouted

"Shut up" Xanxus said as he smirked

Mammon giggled "With her join us, we can make money fast" She said as she smirked

"You can't make her join the Varia" Giotto said

"Shut up, trash! You absolutely didn't have permission to order us" Xanxus said

The both of them glared at each another. Meanwhile Tsunayuki already being introduced to Mukuro by Chrome and they are bow eating lunch together

"A-Ano.." Chrome said shyly

Tsunayuki titled her head cutely

"W-What should I call you, Tsunayuki-san?" Chrome asked

"You can call me whatever you want" Tsunayuki smiled

"T-Then, Y-Yuki-san..Can?"

"Sure~" Tsunayuki smiled

Chrome smiled too

"Hime, Can I ask something?" Gokudera asked

"Sure, what do you want to asked?" Hime said

"Ummmm, Why was Giotto-sama told you to go to his office?"

The temperature dropped instantly. All of them suddenly shivered

"… **What?!** " Tsunayuki smirked evily, We can see black aura surrounding her

"N-Nothing,H-Hime" Gokudera stuttered

The temperature want normal again. All of them sighed in relief except Tsunayuki

"Gokudera, It's best if we don't ask about it" Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera

"For once I agree, baseball freak" Gokudera answer back

"Kufufufufu…" Mukuro laughed

"Nee~ Why you laughed like that?" Tsunayuki asked

"Kufufufu..What's wrong with it?" Mukuro said as a tick mark appear in his forehead

Beside him, Chrome already giggled. Gokudera and Yamamoto already laughed. That's make Mukuro more irritated

"…Chrome…." Mukuro sighed

"I'm sorry, Mukuro Nii-sama" Chrome giggled

After that, all of them laughed but stop when they heard some gun shooting

* * *

 **Giotto POV**

I still having glare contest with Xanxus but stop when I hear gun shooting

"VONGOLA DECIMO. WE CAME TO ELIMINATE YOU!"

I sighed. At time like this, I have enemy came and I realized that the enemy attacked the school

"Varia ,can you handle it?" I said

"Tch, trash. Who do you think we are" Xanxus scoffed "Let's go"

Xanxus went out with Varia following him to fight the enemy. I look at the window and narrowed my eyes. The enemy bring all of their armies

'This is bad' I thought and Call my guardians to come here fast. They are on the way to school and will arrived in 1 hours.

* * *

 **Third POV**

The enemy is strong. They bring some machine that can absorb their flames so The varia cannot use their flames and that enemy was strong in combat battle. Meanwhile they are fighting, All of the students and teacher has became hostage.

At the roof, Tsunayuki and her friend still have their peaceful lunch but being destroyed by Two people wearing black mafia suit and have a gun.

"Don't move" One of them said as they threat us with gun

Tsunayuki has already have tick mark in her forehead

"Don't you see we are busy?" Tsunayuki said darkly

"Can you leave us alone?" Yamamoto glared at the two mafia. He smiled but not the normal one. That smile is serious one and his eyes sharpened

"How dare you threaten Hime!" Gokudera growled

"O-Oni-sama" Chrome got behind Mukuro

"Don't worry, Chrome. It will be okay" Mukuro said as he hold Chrome hand to reassured her

"Listen to us or else.." The other one said

" **Or what?"** Tsunayuki warned them an glared at them with her eyes changes from brown to red and brown and red again

The mafia shivered

"..O-Or I w-will shoot you" One of them said

In an instant, both of the mafia already being beaten and collapse

" **Weak…"**

"As expected from Hime" Gokudera cheered

"Nice one, Tsuna"

"Kufufufu, Nice move"

"Come on, guys. Let's solve this problem" Tsunayuki said and Throw baseball bat from no where to Yamamoto

"Yamamoto, you learn swordsmanship from your dad, right?" Tsunayuki said

Yamamoto nodded

"That bat can change to sword if you swing it at 200 km/h so good luck" Tsunayuki explained

"Let's go separated" Tsunayuki said

"But H-Hime" Gokudera argued

"Kufufufu, I will go first" Mukuro said as he and Chrome surrounded by mist and disappear

"It's easier, you know.." Tsunayuki said "Look there" Tsunayuki pointed to something

Yamamoto and Gokudera saw what Tsunayuki pointed. It was Hibari that went rampaged because the mafia brought disturb to Namimori.

"Please, the hostage is in danger when we discussed this you know" Tsunayuki said

"Ok, Hime"

"Good, I trust you guys so don't get hurt" Tsunayuki said

"Yes, Hime"

"OK, Tsuna"

Both of them leave ,After they leave, Tsunayuki Went to fight in front line where Giotto and Varia are. They are having trouble because they have flame copying machine and they are outnumber. The enemy are most like 200 people. It's not fair of course so Tsunayuki run to help them

* * *

 **Giotto POV**

The enemy is strong if I have admitted and we being outnumber too. This is a problem and my guardian will come 30 minutes later

Suddenly I saw a familiar figure running towards us

"T-Tsunayuki!" I shouted

That's catch everyone attention

"In front of you" She shouted

I look at in front of me and dodge the attack from enemy

"Wow, it's really closed" I said "Why are you her Tsunayuki!" I shouted when she beside me

"Don't shout loudly..My eardrum might break you know" Tsunayuki said as she rubbed her ear

"Ooohhh, I'm sor- It's not what I mean" Giotto said

"So what?" Tsunayuki said

"Why are you here?! It's dangerous" Giotto said worriedly

"I'm here to help of course"

"B-But-" I said was being cut by Tsunayuki

"It's not important now. This is more important, someday you will know who I am is" Tsunayuki smiled brightly to me

I blush at that smile

"OI, TRASH! DON'T ACT LOVEY-DOLLY THERE" Xanxus shouted

"We are not lovey-dolly" I and Tsunayuki shouted together

"Ushishishi, someone being liar here" Bel said

"I can get more money with this" Mammon said as she already took picture of them

"Don't take picture of us" We shouted again

"VVOOOII, FOCUS" Squalo shouted

"Guys~ We are fighting now~ Not dating" Lussuria said

"Boss…" Levi said

"Tch, I know" Xanxus said

They are all at their limit and they know that. They already fighting for 40 minutes already, They cannot use their flame because it will be absorbed by the machine.

"HAHAHAHA, LOOKS LIKE WE ARE WINNING" The leader of familia

"YES, BOSS!" One of the subordinates yelled

All of the enemy laughing for their victory, but they didn't noticed that their number became

Decreased….

Decreased….

And decreased… and finally only the leader left

" **Already finish with your laughing? Your laughing is disgusting you know** "

"H-Huh?" The leader said and look around to found out that all of his subordinates had lost

"What happened!" The leader shrieking like a girl

" **You are busy with your laughing and didn't noticed that your subordinates already being defeated** " Tsunayuki glared at the leader with her red eyes

Meanwhile Giotto and Varia froze in the spot. _'HOW CAN SHE BEAT 200 PEOPLE, ALL OF THEM IN ONLY 10 MINUTE, WHEN WE ALL ARE HAVING TROUBLE'_ They all thought

"N-N-No way" The leader said

" **How dare you attacked this school! I'm having nice time eat my lunch, chatting with my friends and you ruined it! Now because of you lunch break is over now, you know** " Tsunayuki yelled, she already being surrounded by black aura

The leader shivered. Meanwhile me and Varia sweat dropped at that statement

"W-W-Why are you helping Vongola! No…E-E-Exactly who..are you?" The leader said

Silent…

" **That's for you to know…** " Tsunayuki said

Tsunayuki kicked the leader in the face and he fainted. Tsunayuki eyes changed back to brown

' _Ouch…'_ Me and Varia thought and didn't move from their spot..

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Xanxus smirked, Levi gained respect for her, Bel will call her from now on 'princessa', Mammon wondered if she want to work with her so she can make more money, Lussuria only dazed, Squalo happy that he have a worthy opponent. Giotto amazed with her power and wondered if she can join his familia

"HIME!"

"TSUNAYUKI"

"YUKI-SAN"

Tsunayuki look behind to see her friends run to her

"Hello,Everyone~" Tsunayuki smiled

"Hime/Tsunayuki/Yuki-san, Are you okay?" The three of them asked at the same time

"I'm fine~ No need to worry. How about you guys?" Tsunayuki observed them

They all have wound and scratch in their bodies. Tsunayuki sighed

"Come closer, you guys" Tsunayuki said

They do what she says. Tsunayuki heal them with her white flames. In an instant, their wound and scratch healed. The varia raised an eyebrow and Giotto because he already know just shrugged

"Wow" Yamamoto said

"Thanks, Hime"

"Thank you, Yuki-san"

"Hahahaha, Thank you Tsunayuki"

Tsunayuki smiled again. You can see flower blooming around her..

"You guys have to be careful next time, Okay"

"Okay/ Yes, Hime" Yamamoto and Gokudera said

Chrome nodded and Tsunayuki just realized that Mukuro isn't with them

"Chrome, Where is Mukuro?" Tsunayuki asked

"Ahh, Mukuro Nii-sama still torture them because they scratch me" Chrome said calmly

Tsunayuki only laughed

"GIOTTO!" G shouted

"Ahh, G " Giotto said

"Wow, What happened here?" Asari asked

"Let's pray to the extreme that they are okay" Knuckle said

"Yare Yare" Lampo lazily said

"Wow~" Alaude said

"Nufufufu, I must say you did great job, Vongola decimo" Daemon said

"Ummm, the one who did this is not me" Giotto admitted

"THEN WHO!" G shouted

"Tch, She is the one that do it" Xanxus pointed at Tsunayuki

"WHAT!" Giotto guardian shouted except Daemon and Alaude, which they only widened their eyes

"YOU SAY THAT SHIT GIRL BEAT 200 PEOPLE ALONE" G shouted

"G, Language and yes. She beat 200 people alone and she only do it in only 10 minutes"

"NO WAY THAT FUCKING BITCH CAN BE STRONG" After he say that, Knife graze his cheek and flow blood from that. He froze in the spot and look at who the one that hit him..It was Tsunayuki..that surrounded by red and black aura

" **If you don't watch your words, maybe you will got hurt, G-san** " Tsunayuki glared at him. Everyone shivered when she talked with her cold voice

G gulped his own saliva and nodded desperately

"If you excuse me, I have to go home. My little sister and brother are waiting for me~" Tsunayuki said

"Brother and Sister? But you say you are only child" Asari said

" We aren't related by blood but I think they are as my little sister and brother" Tsunayuki said

"Ohhh…" They said

Meanwhile Reborn as usual watch them from far away and he froze. Never in his life that see someone stronger like her, maybe she even stronger than her. If he has been in her position. He need at least 25 minutes to knocked down 200 people and she _only_ do it in 10 minutes. Now he is really angry..Who the one that suffer is no other that Natsu….

If you search for Natsu, He has been knocked down by one of the mafia that attacked the school but fortunately Hibari beat the Mafia. Mukuro is still torturing some mafia that dare to scratch her little sister..

* * *

Back to Tsunayuki~

"I will go home now" Tsunayuki said and stopped when her phone ringing

Of course, she answer it. When she calling, the other listen carefully

" _Yes, father"_

" _Tsunayuki, Cervello familia will announced your fight in 5 days. Since it's already the 15_ _th_ _day you went to Japan so you fight exactly in 15 more day"_

" _Okay" Tsunayuki said lazily_

" _Tsuna, Are you okay? You look tired"_

" _Yea.. Some of stupid familia attacked the school, ruined my lunch and make me hungry" Tsunayuki said_

 _The others sweat dropped at it_

 _Kawahira laughed "Then good luck, Tsunayuki"_

" _Yea, Thank you father"_

" _Your welcome~"_

Tsunayuki end her call

"Huh….. I'm hungry" Tsunayuki sighed

"Tsuna, Do you want to eat sushi?"

Tsunayuki eyes sparkled "SUSHI!"

"Yup, It's for free" Yamamoto said

"I want but…. If free, I can't" Tsunayuki said

"Come on, I owe you one. It's my father place so you don't have to worry"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure"

"Then let's go!" Tsunayuki smiled

"If you all wanted to come, It's okay actually" Yamamoto offer

After that, all of them went to eat sushi .Of course, Varia, Alaude and Kyouya don't want to

* * *

Meanwhile, In the shadow

"So this is where you are, Tsunayuki" The person said

After that the person disappear

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. Remember! To review, follow and favorite this story. I hope you like it and please looking forward for the next chapter. If my grammar is wrong I'm really sorry….


	4. HELP!

Dear my readers, can you help me for a while? I need a lot of name for my OC. It's important because the next chapter there will be much OC so i need a little help. Please review the name / mail me. THANK YOU!


End file.
